Velvet Desires
by Meadonroe
Summary: Words won't be able to describe the relationship between Kazuya Mishima & Jun Kazama. But atleast they can try..
1. Chapter 1

_This fiction is written in **Dutch**, as you could already tell._

_If you don't speak / understand Dutch, I don't think you can do anything here._

_My apologies. **Dutch folks, feel free to read & review** :3_

* * *

Lederen inlopers, zwartgekleurd, aan het voeteneinde van een hemelbed geplaatst. Donkerbruin geverfd hout strekt zich uit over de vierkante vorm van het object. Zijden lakens glanzen jegens de enkele eenzame zilveren stralen maanlicht die hen tegemoet komen. Bordeaux is de overheersende tint op de muren, een kamer die aanvangt en eindigt met een eikenhouten deur. Een gespierd lichaam woelde onder een stel zijden lakens, toebehorend tot een man van Japanse afkomst, gedoopt onder de naam Kazuya Mishima. En ook al mocht de huidige nacht relatief kalm worden genoemd, onrust woedde binnenin de eigenaar van de villa. Scherpe lijnen omvingen het gezicht van de man, agitatie was wat een paar borstelige wenkbrauwen droeg, samengebreit tot een frons als het ware. Vage beelden, verspreid getoond, om door een geblesseerde geest te worden samengesteld, met alle opspelende verdrongen herinneringen als gevolg.

Een jonge vrouw maakt een verschijning. De witte kleur van de jurk die haar vormen verhulde, geeft haar uiterlijk een serene toets. De onschuld die haar wezen accentueerde, vereffend met een oprechte glimlach.

Kazuya knelt de lakens tussen zijn vingers, handen gebald tot vuisten, die een stevige druk uitoefenden op de zachtere stof. De gedachtenis aan de vrouw die, desondanks zijn pogingen zichzelf af te schermen van zijn verleden en alle emotionele schade die eraan verbonden was, dwars door zijn kille exterieur kon kijken en de overgebleven hoeveelheid goedheid in de man kon zien.

'Jun .. ' mompelde een schorre stem.

het beeld vervormt en de tijd versnelt. Kazuya Mishima staart uit het raam van de limousine die zijn vader regelde voor de huidige gelegenheid. Naast zijn brede vorm zat een fragiel gebouwde vrouw, die op haar beurt uit het raam tuurde. het zwarte leder van het interieur van de wagen, nam enkel toe in obscuriteit vergeleken met de heldere tint van een witte avondjurk. In een poging de overheersende stilte te breken, draaide de jonge vrouw het hoofd naar de man met het ravenzwart kapsel, naar achteren gekamt en op de plaats gehouden met een laagje gel.

'_Bedankt voor de uitnodiging, Kazuya_,' sprak een zachte stem. Kazuya's blik gleed naar de bron van het geluid, zijn hoofd immer nog gericht naar de getinte ruit van de limousine. De lippen van de man krulden in een half-hartige glimlach.  
'_het genoegen was aan mij, juffrouw Kazama,' _

Kazuya bevond zich voor een vensterraam dat van vloer tot plafond reek.. Een opgelichtte sigaret tussen wijs- en middenvinger gekneld, dampen dansten eens ze de verbrandde tabak verlieten. De Japanse man bezichtigde het uitzicht dat Japan werd genoemd. Een stad in de nacht gehuld, met de aanwezigheid van rusteloze zielen aangetoont met straatverlichting en de afstervende geluiden van voorbij razende auto's. De man bevond zich in een goedkope hotelkamer, vertoevend in de afgelegen delen van de stad. Een paar kastanjebruine ogen bemerkten het naakte lichaam van een dame, dat scheen te ontwaken onder de glans van de neon-straatverlichting die de kamer binnenviel. Ze rechtte de rug, haar borsten bedekkend met het beddenlaken.

'_Kazuya ... wat doe jij nog op?_'

De man maakte zijn weg naar het bed en nam erop plaats. Zijn vermoeide ogen namen de schoonheid van de vrouw op, zich realiserend dat ze beter verdiende dan een goedkope hotelkamer en een snelle beurt. hij plaatste een hand op haar wang, en drukte zijn lippen op de hare.

'_Maak je over mij niet druk, Jun._.'

Jun plaatste haar hand op die van Kazuya en zond hem een bezorgde blik. _'Kazuya, lieg alsjeblieft niet tegen me. Ik voel dat er iets speelt.._'

_'Ik wil er niet over praten. En al helemaal niet met jou ..'_

De vrouw fronste de wenkbrauwen samen. Ze duwde de hand van de 3de generatie Mishima zoon weg. Kazuya schudde het hoofd en nam Jun's hand in de zijne.

'_Luister naar me, Jun. Ik wil je niet betrekken in de escapades van de Mishima bloedlijn. Jij bent puur van hart en bent nog in staat om lief te hebben. Ik wil je niet van die eigenschap beroven door je een deel te laten uitmaken van mijn leven_,'

Juns mondhoeken druipten naar beneden. '_Wat probeer je me te vertellen, Kazuya?_'

De man liet Jun's hand los en drukte zijn sigaret uit. '_Dit zal de laatste keer zijn dat wij elkaar zullen zien. Zodra ik je morgen naar huis breng, wil ik dat je me vergeet,'_

Jun sloeg de armen rond Kazuya en drukte haar lichaam tegen het zijne, haar gezicht in zijn hals begravend, in een poging haar tranen niet voor de man zichtbaar te maken. De twee volwassenen zaten een moment verwikkeld in een hartverwarmende omhelzing, die in betekenis stond van een afscheid.

'_Jun, dit was geen vraag, maar een bevel. Voor je eigen goed,_'

'_Ik zou liegen als ik zei dat ik het begrijp .. maar ik zal doen wat je van me vraagt, Kazuya,' _

Kazuya ontwaakte abrupt. Druppels zweet stonden dik op zijn voorhoofd. Met beide handen wreef hij door zijn gezicht. het litteken op zijn borst zond een stekende sensatie doorheen zijn gehele lichaam en de man klom overeind, om zich te begeven naar de badkamer. Een paar ogen werden dichtgeknepen bij de ontmoeting met licht. Eens aan de felheid aangepast, wierp de man een blik op zijn reflectie in de spiegel aan de muur. De manier waarop zijn zwarte lokken warrig langs zijn gezicht vielen, irriteerde hem mateloos, wat hem aanzette tot het opendraaiden van de kraan en wat water in zijn gezicht te gooien en met een paar natte handen zijn haren weder naar achteren te kammen.

In de woonruimte van de Mishima residente, zat de eigenaar met een glas whisky in de hand, een sigaret in de andere. De openhaard sierde een verzameling verouderde foto's, die zijn aandacht trok.

Een familiekiekje van Kazuya, zijn **stiefbroer Lee en zijn vader heihachi**.  
Kazuya bekeek de gezichten van Lee en zijn vader van naderbij. Zijn maag draaide jegens de resentie die hij voor beide mannen voelde.  
Zijn vader nam de karaktereigenschappen aan van een tiran na de dood van zijn vrouw, die de geboorte van zijn eerstgeborene zoon met zich meebracht. Kazuya was ervan overtuigd dat zijn vader zijn zoon verantwoordelijk achtte voor de dood van zijn vrouw. De enige vrouw waarvan hij ooit van heeft gehouden. Zijn vader is nooit her-trouwd.

En dan Lee .. Door zijn vader geadopteerd, enkel om Kazuya te treiteren. Als kind werd Lee mateloos verwend, terwijl Kazuya werd verstoten en emotioneel werd gekrenkt en verwondt door zijn vader. het verbaasde Kazuya dan ook niet dat Lee zou opgroeien tot de verwaande, ingenomen man die hij in het heden is.

een foto van Kazuya's moeder **Kazumi** rond 20-jarige leeftijd.  
Deze foto had Kazuya uit zijn vaders portefeuille genomen op een moment van onoplettendheid van de man. Kazuya wist dat zijn vader zielsveel van zijn moeder had gehouden, en daarom deze foto altijd bij zich droeg. hij bemerkte de uiterlijke gelijkenissen die hij met zijn moeder deelde, en gaf toe haar in zijn leven te hebben gewenst. Misschien zou hij op een normale manier opgevoedt zijn, en zou hij als persoon anders gevormd zijn. Niet jarenlang blootgesteld geweest aan verwijten en kleinerende opmerkingen.

een foto van zijn **vader en moeder** samen toen ze wellicht slechts een korte periode met elkaar uitgingen.  
heihachi's glimlach meette aan met de gelukzalige van Kazumi. De twee straalden geluk en liefde uit .. Kazuya zuchtte, een slok nemend van zijn drankje. Als zijn vader in staat was om lief te hebben, waarom werd het Kazuya zelf niet gegund? En waarom vielen onschuldige, nette dames immer voor de charmes van slechte mannen? Kazumi viel voor heihachi .. en Jun voor Kazuya.

een klassenfoto waarop één van Kazuya's oude klasgenoten een arm rond Kazuya's schouder hield.  
Een glimlach werd zichtbaar gemaakt. Kazuya herinnerde zich de naam van de jongen instant. **Yuu Asagi**. Eén van Kazuya's weinige vrienden tijdens zijn tienerjaren. Yuu leek iets in de man te zien, waar anderen niet in staat toe waren. Of hij keek langs datgene dat anderen op afstand hield, en besloot desondanks de man te bevrienden.

een rolletje foto's waarop **Jun en hijzelf** stonden.  
Een foto die de man met zijn laatste beetje liefde koesterde. het was een foto die was gemaakt in een photo-booth, op zijn eerste date met Jun. Ze zouden beiden maximum 16 jaar geweest zijn op de foto. De gekke gezichten die Jun maakte op de foto's, amuseerde hem. Ja, Jun was de enige vrouw die hem in bedwang kon houden, de enige vrouw die in zijn hoofd blijft rondspoken en een stukje van zijn hart had weten te bemachtigen. Nu Kazuya de foto's nogmaals bekeek, kon hij er nog altijd niet bij hoe ze hem ervan had kunnen overtuigen..

en een foto van zijn **zoon Jin** op 5-jarige leeftijd.  
Deze foto vond Kazuya tussen zijn post. Er stond geen afzender bij, en was de eerste foto die hij ooit zag van zijn zoon. (_waar hij geeneens van op de hoogte was_) En zijn gevoel had het bij het rechte eind toen hij Jun ervoor aansprakelijk stelde de foto te hebben opgestuurd. De ontvangst van de foto, zette Kazuya's wereld tijdelijk op z'n kop. hij had er geen idee van dat hij Jun had bezwangerd. (sedert ze slechts één nacht intiem met elkaar hadden doorbracht). hij begreep dat hij nooit zijn zoon zou zien opgroeien, sedert Jun zijn vraag om hem te vergeten, respecteerde en verhuisde nadat ze bleek zwanger te zijn. Op de achterzijde van de foto stonden de naam '**Jin Kazama'** geschreven, en nog wat informatie over zijn geboorte. (_lengte, gewicht, dag van de geboorte)_  
het fascineerde hoezeer Jin op zijn moeder leek, hij bezat dezelfde grote ogen. Kazuya had de foto jarenlang bij zich gedragen, tot er zich familiale ongelijkheden voordeden en de band tussen vader en zoon te niet werd gedaan. Toen vergaarde de foto een plaatsje op de openhaard. En desondanks alles, kon Kazuya eerlijk toegeven **trots** te zijn op het feit, vader te zijn van Jin Kazama. 


	2. Chapter 2

1981

Een oorsuizend belsignaal verspreidt zich in geluidsgolven wanneer een 7 uur durende schooldag op zijn einde loopt. honderden scholieren druipen het schoolgebouw uit, zich op en buiten schooldomein begevend. Aan de schoolpoort ontmoeten studenten van verschillende scholen elkaar om samen naar huis te wandelen of om nog even de stad in te trekken. Een jongeman kuierd de schooldeuren buiten, een tas over de schouder gedragen. Een stem roept zijn naam, en als hij omkijkt, is het eerste wat zijn aandacht opeist een bos zilvergekleurd haar.

De jongen tot wie de zilveren lokken toebehoren komt tot een halt voor degene wiens naam hij riep.

'_Kazuya-chan~, weer alleen?_'

De jongen die bij de naam Kazuya ging, kneep zijn ogen tot kleine spleetjes bij het zicht op zijn stiefbroer, Lee. hij bemerkte een grote groep studenten die een eind verderop stonden en Lee's naam riepen, en ongeduldig wachtten op de jongen van Chinese origine. Kazuya haalde zijn neus op, en stond op het punt op verder te lopen, toen Lee een hand op zijn schouder plaatste.

'_Ik ga niet nog eens herhalen me niet Kazuya 'chan' te noemen. Trouwens, je huisdieren vragen aandacht,'_

Lee keek hoe zijn broer uit zijn zicht verdween en plaatste de handen in de zij. '_Werkelijk ongemanierd,_'

Als Kazuya een omweg nam en langs een rivier wandelde, ving hij het vage figuur van een meisje op onderaan een trap die naar het eigenlijke water leidde, en fronste in verbazing een scholierde zo dicht bij het water te zien zitten. De namiddagzon bevond zich vlak achter de horizonlijn, een oranje gloed die op het water reflecteerde. Een zachte bries blies door het omliggende plantleven, en creëerde kleine golven op het water. Kazuya nam plaats op de bovenliggende treden van de trap en inspecteerde de handelingen van het meisje. het schooluniform dat ze droeg, herkende hij meteen. Een openbare school, en hij benijdde haar meteen. het meisje streelde enkele vogels over de kop, en wanneer Kazuya zich bedacht zich te gedragen als een perverseling die scholieren bespiedt, en dus overeind klom, struikelde hij over zijn eigen voeten, en vloekte luidkeels. het meisje ving de geluiden op, en zag bovenaan de traptreden een jongen liggen, die met een pijnlijk gezicht over zijn knieën wreef. Ze zag de vogels angstig wegvliegen, en bracht een hand naar haar mond om een lachje te onderdrukken.

Ze snelde naar Kazuya toe en reikte een hand naar hem. '_heb je je bezeerd?_'

Kazuya keek in haar grote bruine ogen en bemerkte meteen de serene glimlach die ze op de lippen droeg. Ze nam haar hand ter ondersteuning, en liet deze los zodra hij weder op beide benen stond. hij zag dat ze nogmaals lachte onder haar hand.

'_Nee .. ik kan wel tegen een stootje_' sprak Kazuya zelfverzekerd.

De lippen van het meisje, nog immer tot een glimlach gekruld, spreidden zich om de volgend opmerking te maken :

'_Zo te zien heb je een groot arsenaal aan scheldwoorden ter beschikking, vreemdeling_,'

De 16-jarige jongeman met de ravenzwarte haren beet nerveus op zijn onderlip. voor het eerst stoorde een giechelend meisje hem niet. haar uiterlijk was het eerste wat hem opviel. haar ogen straalden optimisme uit, en haar korte kapsel accentueerde de vorm van haar gezicht. De marineblauwe kleur van haar uniform deed haar ogen glanzen in de ondergaande zon.

'_Mijn naam is Jun. hoe heet jij?'_

'_Kazuya.. '_

_'Aangenaam, Kazuya,'_

Jun gooide haar schoudertas over haar schouder en liep richting een middenklasse woonwijk. Ze draaide zich naar Kazuya en boog diep.  
'_hopelijk ontmoeten we elkaar snel weer. Je bent een Yamato Academy student, niet dan?'_

Kazuya wierp een blik op het logo van zijn uniform en knikte. Jun glimlachte nogmaals, en Kazuya begon langzamerhand in te zien dat een glimlach haar herkenningspunt was.

'_Misschien wacht ik je wel eens op. We zouden wat leuks kunnen doen na schooltijd,'_

Dat gezegd, rende ze ervandoor, een verwarde Kazuya Mishima bleef achter.

* * *

Kazuya plaatste zijn gympen in de hal, en hoorde de schuifdeur die naar de woonkamer leidde openen. Voetstappen naderden en voordat hij met de ogen kon knipperen, stond zijn vader voor hem. Zijn gelaat overspoeld met afgunst, wenkbrauwen gefronst, ogen halverwege dichtgeknepen.

_'Waar heb jij gezeten, stuk onbenul?!'_

De tiener slaakte een zucht en wandelde de man voorbij, richting de trap naar de eerste verdieping van het huis. Zijn vader greep hem bij de arm en staarde diep in een stel bruine ogen. '_Je kent de regels, Kazuya! Na schooltijd kom je rechstreeks naar huis! Wie denk je wel dat je bent, je boven mijn regels te stellen?!'_

De man verstevigde zijn grip op de arm van zijn zoon en sleurde hem hardhandig het dojo gedeelte van het huis in. Lee keek op als de deur met een smak werd dichtgesmeten, en helse schreeuwen door het huis echoden. Lee wist maar al te goed wat er achter die gesloten deuren plaatsvond en dankte God dat hij zich niet in de schoenen van zijn stiefbroer bevond op het moment. heihachi was een sterke, strenge man die niet vies was van een hand op één van zijn zoons te leggen. Zelf had hij immers al onvervonden op welke manier de man zijn punt duidelijk maakte. Lee kneep zijn ogen dicht en bad dat zijn vader Kazuya genade zou schenken of op z'n minst geen kneuzingen zou veroorzaken. 

* * *

_'Kazuya-chan? Daijobu desu ka?''_

Lee stond voor Kazuya's kamerdeur. Zodra hij voetstappen de trap omhoog hoorde rennen, en aannam dat Kazuya zijn kamer op vluchtte, wilde hij controleren of zijn stiefbroer in orde was.

_'Ga .. weg, jij verwijfd stuk ongeluk .. ,_'  
Lee fronste, en sloeg enkele keren op de deur met een gebalde vuist. '_Kazuya-chan! Doe de deur open!'_  
Frustratie nam de bovenste hand in de situatie en met één krachtige trap, zwaaide de deur open. Kazuya droogde zijn tranen, en keek Lee aan met een kwade blik in de ogen.

* * *

Na de slagen wierp heihachi een blik op het rillende lichaam van zijn zoon. Opgerold op de vloer, in een staat van submissie. Bloed drupte in simpele vertakkingen langs de verwondigen, lichte huid gemarkeerd met blauwe plekken en krassen. heihachi grijnsde in een kleinerende manier en droogde de bloedvlekken van zijn handen met een zakdoek. '_Je bent waardeloos. Je bent een verspilling van zuurstof! Raap jezelf op. Ik wil je gezicht niet meer zien tot het diner. Verdwijn uit mijn ogen!_'

Met moeite slaagde Kazuya erin de brandende pijn in zijn ledematen te verbijten om overeind te klimmen. En zich zoals gewoonlijk op zijn slaapkamer op te sluiten en zijn ogen uithuilen, totdat hij zichzelf uiteindelijk in slaap huilt.

Lee zette zich op de rand van Kazuya's bed, de benen over elkaar gekruist, iets dat Kazuya irriteerde, maar hij kon onmogelijk langs de oprechte bezorgdheid in de bruine ogen van Lee kijken. Lee bemerkte de rode kleur van Kazuya's ogen, en linkte het direct aan de slagen van heihachi. Een desondanks de pogingen van Kazuya om zijn emoties geheim te houden voor de wereld, wist Lee dat het misbruik van hun vader Kazuya vanbinnen kapot maakte. Kazuya werd een teruggetrokken persoon, anti-sociaal en gemeen .. net zoals zijn vader.

Zijn hand gleed naar Kazuya's arm, maar werd algauw weggeslagen. '_Oni-san ..'_  
Kazuya bekeek zijn stiefbroer voor een moment, maar sleurde hem dan naar de deur. _'Ga .. Alsjeblieft,'_


End file.
